<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping with the fishes by Whiplash_thunderstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823931">Sleeping with the fishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm'>Whiplash_thunderstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Branch have a thing for fish or do fish have a thing for Branch? King Trollex and synth both had fallen hopelessly in love with branch. Branch had harboured a crush on both of them. It doesn't help that he is oblivious to both of them. They do however have some competition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/King Trollex, Branch/Synth, King trollex / synth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How it started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Trollex was in awe of the troll the minute he saw him. He watched as he flung himself to protect his Queen without an ounce of hesitation. He watched him place the colors of their people as he sung to them. He thought he would never see them again after they packed to go home. However when his people were placed in a tight spot of shelter he appeared again. He made quick work on helping them rebuild and nurture the reef. He was truly amazing at what he was capable of. It didn't stop there as he got to know the troll personally. Branch was his name, he took interest and understood his rambles. He got along with Bliss his hyperactive sister and could reign her in. He was smart, shy and oh so cute! When he left he thought it would kill him.</p><p> </p><p>When synth first met branch he was in awe of all the things he could build. When he was trapped in quick glitter and branch had saved him he had lost it. The troll made him feel so safe no matter what. Branch was super helpful and super sweet. He always was thinking of other's and ways to help. He was very interesting and active! He could watch him do exercises, garden, tinker or work in any way! He seen a troll with a true heart of gold.</p><p>They both loved branch, for the same reasons. He was smart, loving, fun, caring, and adorable dork. He could vibe with almost any kind of music. He was very understanding and accepting to trolls. He was cautious and sensible to the world. Oh they both had it bad, and wanted him even worse. Their little blueberry/Dubstep was the greatest of all. Sadly they weren't the first one's to think that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rivals meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Trollex comes to see trollstopia and meets up with synth. Branch comes by and the two realize the other's love for the teal troll.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Trollex was loving seeing techno Laguna in trollstopia. All the leader's had decided to come see it themselves and its progress. He was very happy to see his trolls happily living with the other genres. He was even happier that his pick to watch over them. Synth has done nothing but good as the techno representative. But best of all was seeing Branch again! Branch was actually the one to greet him and give him a big tour of the place. Branch was the greatest troll alive no doubt. His fierce loyalty, caring nature, and overall determination drove him. He was like a drug just a little bit of him and you'll keep coming back. Throughout the entire tour he talked to him all about trollstopia. The safety of his trolls, all the fun activities they have to offer, and the resources given to everyone. He smiled in joy seeing him and the techno trolls vibe. That all stoped when they synth joined branch and the king. At first it seemed like nothing changed at all. Synth was still the same hyperactive, sweet rave addict. But soon whenever branch was talking he realized the look. It was the look bliss gave whenever she got all dreamy. It was the look his parents shared with each other. It was the look when one longed for another. It was the look synth had on looking dead at Branch. Synth had a crush on branch as much as hed did. Synth made a similar realization towards his king. He watched as his eyes soften around the troll. He saw how he dropped a formality when he spoke with him. He knew dang well that he too had eye's on the teal troll. But who wouldn't to be honest he knew he would have trouble. Branch was down right lovely in everyway possible. The second branch walked away and they were all alone their faces dropped. <br/>"So you like Branch don't you....." Synth started now facing the king head on. <br/>Although taken back he two stiffened as he faced him. <br/>"As do you, you make them painfully obvious." The king at full height towered over all his subjects. Synth might be a close match but even he couldn't help but flinch. Neither wanted to fight knowing branch was right around the corner.<br/>"So how long have you known him?" The King's voice although heavy in tone broke the silence. <br/>"Since the start of all of this..." Synth might have not wanted to say anything but Trollex was a king. Worse of all he was HIS king, the very one who had sent him here. <br/>They both frowned as they waited for branch to come back. Their thoughts began to plague there head's and cloud there thoughts. <br/>"Why would branch choose me over royalty? Do I even stand a chance against Trollex?" Synth felt his lip quiver at the thought.<br/>"Does Branch like Synth? He does spend way more time with him. Do I stand a chance against Synth?" <br/>King trollex had similar self doubt against himself. That's when they both heard it from around the corner.<br/>The both quickly raced over to it's source not before sneering at the other. Branch was pinned against the wall by none other than Guy. Branch was laughing frantically caught in a tickle trap between him and the other troll. Synth felt his ear fin twitch, he knew well enough what guy thought of branch. It was why they couldn't get the friendship door to open. Trollex could sense his anger from right next to him and in all honesty he already didn't like Guy. Giving each other a sideways glance they came to an agreement without word's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stuck like Glue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Branch notices some new behavior of his fishy friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch new Synth can be unpredictable but lately he's been a bit weird. Trollex even more so now that he came to Trollstopia. He quickly began to shake his head to get rid of his thoughts. Branch had fallen for both of his dismay. He had known for the longest time that he was a poly and gayer than the rainbow. It all started with King Trollex, back when they first met in techno reef. He enjoyed being able to talk freely about anything and he was able to understand. He loved how kind and cautious the king was toward his people. He was that kind of king who would lay down everything for his people. And synth the second he caught sight of the troll he couldn't look away. He loved how synth could get anything under control and how supportive he was. Synth was sweet, happy, adventurous, and loved a good time. He could never choose between the two of them no matter what. But he doubted if either of them were okay to function as a triad or if they were even gay. But as of late they had been acting a bit odd near him.<br/>For the past couple of days the two trolls had been by his side. Glued to him even, this was highly unusual especially for synth. Synth could never stay still he was always out and about Trollstopia! King Trollex now started to ask him questions about the other trolls here. But the biggest change of behavior occurred when others were around. Both their chest seemed to puff up, they both stilled their tails, and straightened up their backs. For this they seemed to have dodged the techno trolls but scared some of the others. Trollex had this regal look of authority when he did it. While Synth looked downright threatening towards anyone. This had Branch a blushing mess whenever he looked up to them when someone was around.<br/>Another thing that occurred was how they acted towards each other. The gave each other a stank face as they eyed the other. Tight frowns on both faces, and darken eye's locked on. That is untill he stepped into the room. Then like puppy's they would run towards him and compete for attention. He happily would supply both of them with an equal amount of love. They were just to darn cute for their own good! He couldn't help he sounded like Holly right about now. <br/>Speaking of witch he had also notice not allot of trolls including Holly had not came to approach him as much or as of late. It was odd like the two fish were a shield against anyone who dared came near. Branch could only sigh at this but he wasn't gonna be able to stop it was he. He only whished to find out what  this was all for!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Challenge 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite their behavior a challenger has appeared!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch was simply tending to his garden when it all started. He needed some new Jasmine tea leaves to complete the order. He was at odds at first since neither of his fish were around. He quickly shook his head and grasped his burning cheeks. When did he start calling them HIS fish?! He blew out a huff of air as he picked up the basket of tea leaves. He was met with a face full of red fluff as he turned to leave. <br/>"Careful~ we wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face. At least not yet~" <br/>A husky voice purred as firm hands gripped him. Branch had recognised the voice but was still really shocked to find him here. Chaz the smooth jazz troll and bounty hunter was here in his garden? How long was he here for and why was he here? <br/>"You see love, I just wanted to get to know you a little more." Chaz purred as he placed his feet on the ground. Since when did he start calling him love, and better yet why did he start calling him it? <br/>"W-well then Chaz um, I'm flattered but I'm a little busy at the moment." Branch was on edge, for the last time he met Chaz he was hypnotized. Not to mention the new information Hickory had given him weeks prior. Jazz trolls have a history on catching 'pray' in similar ways. On a various scale on reports a number of things could occur from an encounter of a jazz troll. Some of witch had Branch a tad bit more jumpy than he would admit. He made his way to a water pump only to be followed by the troll. <br/>"Oh but I insist, I have heard from a special friend of yours that we have somethings in common." At this point Chaz was making him slightly uncomfortable. He at least knew it when others had approached him. Whenever Chaz moved towards him it was like he was walking on a bed of clouds. He was almost completely silent and he gave no warning to what happened next. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into him and grabbed his chin.<br/>"I also couldn't help but notice a beautiful jewel in the sun~" Chaz purred peering down into crystal blue eye's. That was when he lost complete control over the situation as he lost his prey. <br/>"Aye! Dubstep! There was this rave happening later and I just came to say ya were invited!" Synth held the very surprised teal troll playfully in his arms and away from the jazz troll. This slightly irked him as he watched his prey's face suddenly beam in the unfamiliar trolls arms. Said troll then turned to him suddenly holding onto the smaller allot closer to their chest. Synth had heard about some of the rumors about Chaz, none of witch were good. The Chaz troll simply floated away soon after telling branch he'd see them real soon. It wasn't long before Synth met up with trollex in the market as Branch delivered some herbs. <br/>"That slimy eel did what?!" The king seethed in anger as he was informed of Chaz. He knew dang well he of what he was capable of, and he gotten that close to blue! If synth didn't interrupt who knows how far the jazz troll would have gone! Synth was angry too, he had learned something from poppy that dearly made him upset. Pop trolls have encountered times of danger, but not danger posed by other trolls. That meant Branch probably had know idea he was in danger! A pop troll getting hurt by another troll in such ways had never occurred. Mainly because of their small numbers and how open they were in a tight knit community. Stranger danger was never even heard of! The two met gazes once more as they went to go meet up with their lovely troll. They had to keep near him no exceptions this time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Carnival fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carnival</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past few days it seemed like branch's two fish seemed 'normal'. Glued to his hips, and then starring down anyone who approached the blue troll. The techno trolls all knew what was going on already. It was pretty normal behavior from them and possibly mate's. A techno troll will be seen with that troll constantly and try to ward off others. What had them shocked was that it was over a pop troll. (A sweet pop troll). However to everyone else it just looked like they were straight up being clingy and threatening. Not to Poppy as she ran her way to branch, catching all three boy's attention. <br/>"Branch there's a love carnival coming tomorrow!" She jumped over synth and landed on his lap. This caused both a shocked and slightly angry fish reactions. <br/>"I think there is a special two someones who would love to go with you~" Poppy squealed as she got up and ran away giggling. Branch simply was now in between two fish looking down at him as he held the tickets. <br/>"Um,... Yall wanna go with me tomorrow?" Branch asked sheepishly holding up three tickets.<br/>"Absolutely!" <br/>"Tech-Yes!"</p><p>The carnival started at sundown and wouldn't end till sunrise. When they got there as the sun was setting Branch made a small stop. Trollex hadn't gotten a chance to see the sunset ever before. Amd well let's just say he was not gonna past the opportunity to show him! <br/>"Hey Branch were are we going?" Trollex asked as Branch led the way to the detour he told them about.<br/>"Oh nothing~" Branch purred as they reached the top of the hill. Bellow them was the carnival and just beyond it was the most epic sunset ever! Trollex was blown away with how pretty it was as he gasped. <br/>"He actually looks really cute like that." Synth looked away from his king when he caught himself staring. <br/>What was wrong with him, why did he think that? He looked over to the other two trolls as a smile creeped on his face. The two blue trolls looked gorgeous in the glowing light of a sunset. He shook away these thoughts as Branch started to talk to him. <br/>"Hmm? Oh Y-yeah im ready let's go!" Synth fought with his growing blush as he took the lead cheering.</p><p>"Hey Branch, what's this?" Trollex held up a mass of pink cotton. One of his trolls had walked by and gave it to him. <br/>"That's cotton candy! Its a type of sweet often served at carnivals!" Branch explained smiling as Trollex studied the spun surger. He then looked over to synth to feel his smile grow seeing the troll inhale sugar.</p><p>"That looks really scary." Branch looked up at the coaster before him. Synth then challengingly looked towards Trollex who seemed to share similar thoughts with branch. <br/>"I bet you wouldn't." </p><p>Branch was laughing hysterically at the picture lovingly. His two fish clinging to each other for dear life as they screamed. Pure horror placed on both there faces as the camera caught there picture. </p><p>"Oh so close! Better luck next time seaweed!" The game operater nicked at synth. He was almost at the bell. Trollex snickered at synths defeat as he turned around. <br/>"Really? Why don't you try your royal highness." Synth once again had that betting face. However before trollex could respond branch beat him to it.<br/>"Let me try!" He said paying for a go taking a mallet from synth. Seeing this the game host chuckled as branch got ready to hit. <br/>"You'll need something more than luck little one!" He called out to branch still snickering while two sets eyes were strained on him. That didn't last long however when they herd the bell rung. Branch may be small but he is mighty.</p><p>Trollex had no idea on why branch wanted to go on a Ferris wheel but they were on a Ferris. The ride was really slow and not all that exciting. It was only when they got to the very top they stopped. Was someone getting off? That's when he felt branch squirm a bit nex to him. <br/>"Hey you two, look up." Branch looked up to the two other passengers. They looked up to see billions of stars in the sky. <br/>"Aww branch its beautiful!~" Synth sighed and yawned, he was tuckered out and his sugar crash came in. Trollex playfully scoffed at the purple techno troll as he looked back to branch. <br/>"That's not all, there-!" The first fire work then went off. Then after that came another, then another. Soon the sky was lit up in burning colors and beautiful patterns. It was only after the fire work show were they moving again. He also felt Branch lean on him and let out a tiny yawn. He also realized synth was also on him, he was gonna get him off but. He caught sight of synth's sleeping face, he looked so calm and sleepy. He stopped and instead just snuggled branch closer to him. He'll let that one slide as they Finnish the ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cuddle time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little short something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trollex was having a stressful day today. He had so much work to do and only got halfway through. He had to make several public appearances on top of that. Usually that's fine but these were different. Most of the time it was just awkward staring at him. Others not so subtly also stared him down seemingly upset. </p><p> Synth was having a bad day today. He had overheard other trolls talking today. They were chatting it up about him and trollex. </p><p>"No way synth stands a chance! Come on Trollex is perfect!"</p><p>"I know right? He is soooo freaking dum I wonder how branch puts up with it?"</p><p>Needless to say Synth did not have the strength to smile after that.</p><p>Branch had a normal day of work and was simply cooking in the kitchen. He was trying out a new recipe that was a favorite in techno reef. Synth and Trollex were coming over tonight and he wanted to know how it tasted. When the two appeared in his living room they both were a bit drained. Branch could see it and it didn't take long for him to act on it. He placed dinner in the fridge as he brought the two silently into his room. <br/>He gently placed both of them in bed and told them to stay. </p><p>Trollex was confused about what was happening as branch returned. Before he knew it branch had them both snuggled in a warm blanket fort. On the TV he was playing a movie with snacks on the bed. </p><p>"Im sorry if you guy's find it a bit weird but you both looked a bit drained today and I thought this might help." </p><p>Branch explained softly as Synth let out a soft bro.. Trollex smiled as he and Synth both hugged Branch as they watched the TV.</p><p>Synth woke up momentarily seeing he and the others had fallen asleep. What shocked him was that they were all locked in a cuddle pile. Branch was holding his hand as his arm was wrapped around the king. The king had an arm under the pop trolls head that also held him (Curse his long arms...). Caging Branch between the two of them. He found that he had unconsciously had wrapped his tail around both Branch and Trollex. He looked up at Trollex the memory of the fair in his head. He supposed that cuddle time they could share branch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Scare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch couldn't move and he couldn't see. He could hear pleas and screams but couldn't act on them. It all had happened in one fast blur. His head rung in pain as he tried to recall what had happened. His body felt heavy as he as he focused on breathing. The air was hot and stuffy as he laid still. It wasn't till he had leveled his breathing he felt it. Sudden throbs of pain from various parts of his body. He groaned in pain as he tried to move his arm. He had to stop immediately after a flash of hot pain. </p><p>He was at work on fixing and building a water slide into techno lagoon. Sudden and out of no where something had happened and one of the vital beams broke. Branch then recalled in horror seeing the slide come down. As his eye's adjusted to the darkness that swallowed him. Laying on top of him was a formerly bright yellow tube. Heavily crushing him with the help of a few wooden beams. This was bad he was not gonna get out of this alive. He cried silently in pain and distress not knowing what to do. </p><p>Synth and Trollex were out with poppy and the other leaders and delegates. They were discussing matters concerning trollstopia. That's when a group of techno trolls and Rockers burst through the door.  Out of breathe and teary eyes they all started to reek havoc. It wasn't till someone flipped on the news did they get an idea if what's wrong. </p><p>"Here live there has been an accident at near Techno lagoon at-" </p><p>Trollex and Synth flew out the door with only one thing in mind. </p><p>"Branch was working there!" </p><p>Once the two reached the area the slide that was almost complete was in complete ruin. All around them first responders were going around frantically. Construction workers and bystanders were loaded up into stretchers. To there horror they noticed few of them being lined up into rows on the ground. </p><p>"Lives have been lost...." </p><p>Teary eyes and frantic the duo dashed to search for him. They looked everywhere untill there was only one place they hadn't search. The wreckage itself as they dove in ignoring the calls to come back. The two searched frantically untill almost by fate headed off in the same direction. Stopping together at the direct center of the wreckage. They both looked at each other before frantically searching. They found him both no longer holding there tears back. Their Blueberry/Dubstep was lying there dirty and bruised as trickles of blood could be seen as they cried. They quickly dug him up as fast as they could. They cried harder at the sight of him. His arm and leg horribly mangled as he kept his eyes closed. </p><p>Branch woke up for a second time to find he couldn't move still. But this was because of something else had gotten in the way. Two silently crying fish on both sides of the hospital bed held on to him. His arm was in a cast and he couldn't move his leg. Soon he wasn't able to see as tears soon flooded his eye's. The two scared finless techno trolls woke up two the sound of crying. Looking up there he was looking down at them both crying as he smiled. </p><p>"I-i!"</p><p> He reached for them both as his voice was to broken to work. The two didn't care as the quickly took him into there hold. Branch couldn't help but blush through his sobs as he felt the two trolls kiss him both on his head or cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>